The fifth generation (5G) era has happened to provide expanded performance and access to electronic devices and various user experiences by implementing easier linkage to nearby devices (e.g., wireless access) and enhanced energy efficiency. In wireless access techniques operated on millimeter wave (mmWave) frequencies, a majority of basic issues in antenna array physics and high-speed transceiver design and equalizer design have already been shown in WiGig/802.11ad standards. Wireless communication devices supportive of fourth generation (4G)/5G mobile networks or wireless local area mobile networks (e.g., wireless local area network (LAN)) may change their position as the users move, and they may thus require a wide beam scanning scope to provide stable communication channels.
In equipping mmWave antennas in wireless communication devices, manufacturing costs, power efficiency, ease to make compact, or stabilized access may be taken into account. For example, as communication frequency bands increase, radio frequency integrated circuits (RFICs) may experience increased propagation loss or high-level noise factors. Forced boosting of the antenna gain may lead to stabilized access but may deteriorate the power efficiency. As another example, stabilized access may require a wide beam forming and beam scanning range. However, since the directivity increases as the communication frequency band rises up, the beam forming and beam scanning range may be reduced.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.